Senior Year
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: Mario and his brother have just entered their Senior Year and high school, and the gang tagged along for the ride. it being their final time together, they only can wait for what the year has in store for them.


**SOOOO I thought why the hell not. Let's give the Mario fandom a shot. I've never written in this before so it's like throwing a knife in the dark. But anyway, enjoy the beginnings of this Mario Highschool AU I have here for ya. Review if you want more, all are appreciated!**

**Just some basic info:**

**Both Mario, Luigi, and the rest of the gang are seniors. Mario is dating Peach and has been since freshman year. **

**Well, enjoy mis amigos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario anything.**

* * *

"Mariooo."

He turns over in his bed, pulling his red comforter up past his face and smothering himself in the scent of his freshly unwashed sheets. The voice bellows to him again however, this time nudging him in the sides.

"Don't do that." He groaned, jumping slightly and swatting the hand away.

"Mario! Come on!" His brother crept to the foot of his bed and yanked his blanket back, forcing his brother to cringe at the rays of sunlight the greeted him as soon as he opened his eyes. "It's our day of senior year! You don't wanna miss that do you?"

"I wouldn't mind it." Mario replied, flopping over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

Luigi smiled and folded his arms peering at his brother as he held tighter onto the sheets. "I guess Dad can and I can get the water bucket again."

With that, the tired seventeen-year old shot up, glaring at his twin. "You wouldn't."

"I don't know…" Luigi sauntered past his already made bed and pulled open their closet. "I was downstairs a few minutes ago and he was going into the basement to get the bucket-"

With that, the shorter twin leaped out of his bed only to land in a tangled mess of personalized "M" printed sheets on the floor. Luigi let out a burst of laughter as Mario stumbled to his feet and dove into the open closet.

"Got any special outfit planned?" Luigi questioned.

"You can never—go wrong—with a t-shirt and jeans." The red clad brother responded tossing clothes out as he spoke.

Luigi chuckled and brought the clothes that he'd picked the night before out of the closet-a plain green-stripped t-shirt, a long sleeved undershirt and his normal pair of partially ripped jeans. To be honest, not much had changed about him since junior year. He was still striding in the same old clothes he'd worn since freshman year actually, with the exception of pants since he'd grown to a staggering five foot ten in height.

Mario liked to "change it up" as he called it. Luigi could never exactly guess what he had planned when it came to clothing with the exception that he always wore red. The shorter twin somehow managed to walk out of the closet, fully dressed in a red sweat shirt, tight fitting jeans and his signature red hat.

"…How did you…I didn't see you even stand up—"

"Shhh.." Mario shushed his brother, slipping on his white work gloves. "You don't need to know everything."

The teen walked over towards the door and dumped a pile of random text books from one of the wall shelves into his worn, four-year old backpack. "Books you forgot to return?" Luigi questioned.

Mario nodded and continued his final sweep across their room to drop random objects into his backpack. It was always like him to do things last minute, even though the bus would probably be waiting for them when showed up late _again. _Luigi tugged at the ends of his sleeves before glancing at the mirror one last time to ruffle his hair and tug on a green beanie.

"You look gorgeous; now get out of the mirror so we don't miss the bus." Mario smirked as he leaned against the door. "I'm sure Daisy will think you look just fine."

With that the taller twin blushed. "Who says I'm getting dressed for her?"

"No one, no one at all. Now _go_." Mario tugged his brother out of the door and down the creaky wooden stairs that lead to their living room. The two slowly craned their necks out past the banister to peak into the kitchen.

"I think, that if we're reeeally quiet, we can get out the door without Mom and Dad seeing us-"

"Boys!" The twins cringed at the bellow of their father's voice from behind. "Come here boys. Vieni qui!"

"_Damn_." Mario swore under his breath before gripping onto his brother and dragging them into living room. Their father was probably the definition of a New Yorker, but he still retained a lot of his Italian roots. His hair had a slight grey streak and matched that of the boys, and most of the resemblance could be seen in Mario, seeing as how people said they looked just alike constantly.

"Trying to sneak out with out talkin' to us huh?" Their mother had stepped into the room, wearing the usual polite smile that she always did. "How's it feel to be seniors? The Alpha-Dogs?"

"Fine." The two answered in sync. "We actually woke up kind of late, so we should probably get going, right Weegee?"

Luigi looked up from the knots in the carpet. "What-oh yeah—we should go—"

"Not with out a few pictures!" Their mother exclaimed, removing her phone from her pocket. The two brothers sighed and looked up lazily as she fidgeted with the device. It was one of the moments where the battle of technology vs. middle aged parents reared its head again.

"….Do you need some help Ma?" Mario asked, watching as his mother confusedly examined her phone.

"No…no… I think I've—up! There we go! Smile boys!" A bright flash of white light flashed across the room, momentarily blinding the two boys. The moment their vision cleared, Mario gripped onto Luigi's wrist and started towards the door.

"Wait! I wanted another-"

"Nope maybe later we're gonna be late; bye Ma!" The shorter managed to yank his brother out of the door and shut it heavily behind them, earning a sigh of relief from the two. "You think the bus driver's gonna be mad again?"

* * *

"Mario!" The young blonde pushed her way through the crowd the moment she spotted her boyfriend walking onto the school grounds. They'd constantly talked during the summer, but it was the first time they'd seen each other in person since July. Quickly, she pulled her shorter boyfriend into a hug as soon as she'd made contact with him.

"How've you been?" Peach asked, releasing her tight grasp on the teen.

"Awesome. You?" Neither of the two seemed to think that the way Mario had to _look up_ at Peach was weird, but either way they were a cute couple.

"Fine! Totally fine. Daisy and I got here early because of the orientation, but-"

_Daisy?_ Luigi usually somewhat tuned out when Mario and Peach got all couple-ish around him, but the mention of that one person could get his attention any day. "Daisy's here? Where?"

Mario glanced away from Peach at his now anxious brother. "Someone's eager to see their girlfriend." He

"We're not dating!" The words almost hurt Luigi to let out, but he knew it was the truth. If anything, Daisy was somewhat oblivious to the huge crush he had on her that was obvious to everyone else. She'd made it clear whenever they hung out that their relationship was barely past platonic. "This is my _friend_, Luigi." or, "Luigi I'm so glad that we're such great _**friends**_.". Luigi knew instantly that he was being friend zoned, big time.

"Yo Weegee!"

"Gah!"

Daisy had pounced on Luigi from behind, nearly taking him down in the process. Once he regained his balance, the girl gave him a tight hug over his shoulders. "Whatcha been up to Luigi? I haven't seen you all summer!"

"O-oh nothing. You know. Normal seventeen-year old stuff." Luigi nervously replied, his face getting hot.

"Masturbating." Mario coughed quietly, earning a giggle from Peach.

"How are you?!" The taller twin asked while shooting his brother a glare for the unnecessary side comment.

"Chills. Getting ready for fall sports." The ginger shot her friend a sly grin. "You playing this year, Weegee? I think Coach Brunner would love seeing you on the soccer team again."

Luigi gulped at the thought of the last time he'd played soccer. It was sophomore year and he'd been forced into sports by his father. He couldn't count on one hand how many times he'd been hit in the nuts with a soccer ball and how he thought he'd probably never have children because of it. He didn't care if he was goalie or the fucking _water boy_. He wasn't going near that field again.

"No-o. I think I'll just stick to debate and track." The teen nervously laughed, wincing at the pain he was reliving on that memory.

"Oh come on, you were pretty good-"

"OUTTA MY WAY!"

"Move it losers!"

The four seniors turned their attention away from each other and looked over towards the parking lot. A grey, beat up Toyota had rolled into the lot, containing none other than the only other two twins who were in their grade.

Wario and Waluigi Russo.

"Oh God…" Mario brought his hand to his forehead as the two brothers charged across the lot, making direct eye contact with him and the group as they approached.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Mario gang." The taller of the twins folded his arms across his thin chest and leaned in on Luigi. "How's it goin' _Weegee_?"

"Please." Peach spoke up gesturing out calmly. "Don't start this feud up again this year. It's our last year. Can't we all jut get along for once?"

"No." The four males seemed to respond on cue to the suggestion. After all Peach didn't even know why she'd bothered to ask. Their feud went all the way back to elementary school when Waluigi and Wario would bully and harass the twins literally everyday. Although, not much had changed and they were _seventeen_.

"Hey Peach, you done with this loser yet? I'm always available." Wario grinned at the blonde, causing her to wince back in disgust.

"I wonder why." Mario snapped at the yellow-clad teen. Waluigi glanced over towards Daisy as a smirk formed on his face.

"You too, princess. I'm single, you're-"

"Not interested." Daisy finished, stepping closer to Luigi. "Even if I was I think I'd have to gouge my eyes out first."

Her comment earned a few laughs from the four teens. If anything, Daisy new how to get around Waluigi's constant courting. The purple clad teen growled under his breath and glared at the girl, receiving nothing but a smirk in response.

"Whatever. Be a prude. Come on Wario, I think that Toad kid still has more money that belongs to us." The two brothers pushed their way through the four, purposefully stomping on Mario's foot before they left entirely.

"Ow! That little fucking twig!" The red clad grumbled.

"Their gone now." Daisy reassured. "Let's just hope their not _too_ much of a nuisance this year."

The twins looked back at the antagonistic brothers, who were now harassing a few other seniors known as Toad and Yoshi. "The day their not jerks to everyone is they day I chop of my dick and sell it on the black market." Mario grumbled one last time before turning away from their harassers.

* * *

**Sooo, what you think? Should I go deeper. Of course. We need to go deeper. But really though tell me what you thought!**

**DEUCES~**


End file.
